Pretty little liars 1
by AJ2002
Summary: These four girls are having text messages from a person named 'A'. Will they find out that Ezra is 'A?


Pretty Little Liars

Emily's POV:

I was walking back from school when I saw Page on the other side of me. So I crossed over to where she was walking and tapped her on the shoulder she turned round and said hi.

"Hey what's up?" I asked her she kept on walking.

"Look Em I have not been able to sleep for the past two days," Page sighed I looked abit down.

"Why not?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"It's just...it's just I don't think things between you and me are not working out." Page said stopping .

I just looked confused "What do you mean? is this about Shana I thought we were passed that?" I asked thinking that it was about Shana.

"Yes this is about Shana and I don't think I will ever get passed it Emily I'm sorry I will see you tomorrow." Page said turning around and heading home. I just continued on my way back home thinking about me and Page and how Shana destoryed our relationship.

Page's POV:

I coundn't stand there for much longer I just didn't want to upset Emily like that. I mean Shana didn't do much harm to our relationship or anything. As I headed beack home I saw Shana, she motioned me to come to her so I walked over to her.

"What do you want Shana?" I asked Shana just looked at me.

"Look I need your help with Emily can you meet me near the bike shed tomorrow morning before school?" Shana asked.

I just nodded my head "Fine I will but you have to promise me you won't ruin mine and Emily's relationship?' I asked hopeing that she wouldn't .

" I promise I won't interefer with yours and Emily's relationship." Shana smiled and then walked away. I just headed back home hopeing everything will be alright.

Shana's POV:

As I walked away from Page I made my way to the telephone box where I called Alison.

"Alison I found out away for you to meet up with Emily." I said to her on the phone.

"Good but how?" Alison asked me.

"Well I talked to her girlfriend Page and she is going to meet me at the bike shed tomorrow before school I am going to ask her for Emily to meet me after school so I could send her the messsage." I said smileing to myself.

"Great thenaks Shana lets hope this plan of yours works because I really need to see Emily." Alison said.

"Yer lets hope it works and ofcourse you need to see Emily I have to go see ya." I said waitling for Alison to reply.

"See ya Shana," I heard Alison sigh I hanged up the phone and headed home.

Aria's POV:

As I walked into Ezra's cabin I noticed that he wasn't there I checked everywhere untill...

"Aria?" Ezra said I turned round and jumped.

"Ezra don't scare me like that gosh," I sighed getting my breath back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I just saw you wondering around the cabin." Ezra said.

"I was looking for you where were you anyway?" I asked.

"I was just in the bathroom," Ezra lied.

"Oh ok." I smiled.

"Are you hungary I mean I could get something to eat if you like?" Ezra asked me.

"Yer sure maybe a Pizza," I smiled and sat down on the coach.

"Pizza sounds good I mean I also have some pudding in the fridge for afters." Ezra smiled back.

"Sounds great." I said.

"Right I will order the pizza then." Ezra smiled getting the phone.

Spencer's POV:

I rung up Hannah seeing if she was in she picked up.

"Thank goodness you picked up you would never believe what I just found out." I said to Hannah.

"What is it Spencer I was doing study time with Caleb." Hannah said reallly annoyed at Spencer.

"I am sorry but check this out Ezra ordered a three bedroomed house for him and Aria to stay in I will send the pictures to you now." I said as I sended the pictures to Hannah.

"Got them what do these all mean?" Hannah asked.

" I don't know maybe to trick Aria into staying with him for a week I mean what if he is A?" I asked.

"Look Spencer you might think that Ezra is A but me and Emily are not so sure yet but what if Ezra ordered this three bedroomed house for them to have a romantic week?" Hannah asked.

"I know you and Emily are not sure about Ezra being A but I am not so sure ever maybe you are right about that romantic week but don't you think it's stange that they haven't been on it yet?" I asked Hannah.

"Yer your right but what date and day did Ezra order it I mean he could of ordered it recently?" Hannah asked.

"Ezra ordered it on the Friday the fourth of May this year it is now July that's whats strange not unless he is saving it for something," I sighed.

"That was the date Mona left the mental hospital what if Ezra ordered it for him and Mona?" Hannah asked.

"What makes you say that Hannah?" I ask.

"I mean I see him and Mona after class together talking about something." Hannah said.

"Mona could be Ezra's helper with finding Ali." I said.

"Yer you can think that Spencer but I have to go now Caleb's asking me where I am." Hannah said.

"Ok bye talk to you tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone.

Hannah's POV:

As I hanged up the phone I was thinking about Aria and thinking about what if Ezra was really A we would be dissing Spencer.

I rang up Emily she picked up the phone.

"Thank god you picked up." I said.

"Hey Hannah what's up?" Emily asked.

"I am worried about Aria I mean what if Spencer is right about Ezra being A?" I asked Emily.

" We don't know for sure yet that Ezra is A Spencer might be tricking us." Emily said.

"Yes but Spencer said that Ezra ordered a three bedroomed house on Friday the fourth of May this year that was the date Mona came out the mental hospital." I said.

"Your right something is strange with that but what is it?" Emily asked me.

"I do not know yet but I am thinking it out." I said.

"Dosn't Spencer know yet?" Emily asked.

"No but she's working it out I have got to go see ya." I said.

"See ya." I heard Emily say before I hanged up.

Ezra's POV:

It was a close call with Aria after I had ordered the food we began talking and eating.

"So how was your day at school?" I asked after finishing some of my pizza.

"School was good what about you how was work?" Aria asked me.

"Great have you heard from Spencer lately?" I asked Aria.

"No why?" Aria asked.

"It's just that I gave her a after school project yesterday and she hasn't given it in." I said taking a sip from my mug.

"Spencer might be finishing off and give it in tomorrow you know what she's like." Aria smiled.

I smiled back.

After they had eaten Ezra had other plans for Aria...


End file.
